Miles comes for a visit
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Part one of "Miles and Charlie's Big Day" Stories do not have to be read together. Miles stops in for a visit."


"Miles!"

With a laugh, Miles lifted his little niece high into the air. "Good god, Charlie, did you grow on me? I swear you're taller than last time I was here."

"I am," Charlie said. "Mommy measured me and I grew two inches in the last week."

"Shooting up like a weed," he smiled.

"Too fast for my liking," Ben sighed as he came out to greet them.

"Not fast enough for me," Charlie pouted. She turned back to her uncle. "Can I wear your necklace?"

"Sure thing, little duck." Miles slipped his dog tags around her neck. Charlie giggled as she jingled them. "Now you'll be able to finally keep tabs on her," he told Ben.

"That's a relief," Ben smiled.

Miles lit up. "Hey, I've got an idea, little duck. Why don't' you and I spend the day together?"

"Alright!"

Ben frowned. "Miles, are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I haven't seen my little duck in months." Miles tweaked her nose and Charlie giggled. "Besides, I'm sure you and Rachel could use the day off."

"We wouldn't' mind spending the time together," Ben admitted. "Danny's spending the day…elsewhere."

Miles shrugged. Hospital or emergency care, it didn't' matter to him. Danny's health was their problem. At this moment, Charlie's happiness was his. "So that settles it. Charlie will spend the day with me while you to enjoy yourselves."

Ben was still hesitant. "I don't know…"

"Please, daddy?" Charlie whined.

"You sure this is what you want, princess?"

"More than anything."

Miles smirked. "You heard the girl, Ben."

Ben smiled at them. "Alright then. You two have fun."

Charlie cheered as Miles laughed. "Hey, little duck. Why don't' we spend the day in the park? It's too nice to be cooped up inside."

"I'd like that."

"Then to the park it is," Miles declared. He smiled at Ben. "You and Rachel enjoy yourselves. Charlie and I will be out all day. I'll call you when we're on our way back."

"Just make sure she doesn't wear you out," Ben smiled.

Miles carried his niece down to the car he had rented for this trip. "Back or front, little duck?"

"Front!"

"Damn, that means car seat."

"Do we need to get daddy?"

Miles glanced between her and Ben's van. "You never saw this soldier," he ordered.

"As a superior officer?"

"Exactly."

"Sir, yes, sir," Charlie agreed with a salute.

Miles made sure no one was around before picking the lock on the car and pulling out the car seat. "Let's get this in, little duck."

Charlie watched her uncle work with the seat. "Uncle Miles, can I ask a question?"

"Anything you want, little duck."

"Where did you learn to open cars like that?"

"From Uncle Bass."

"Where did he learn?"

"A…very, very special school."

"Where is it?"

Miles smiled fondly at her. "Some place I hope you never visit, princess." He kissed her forehead. "Ready to go?"

"Ready and waiting."

Miles lifted her into the car seat then settled himself in the driver's seat. He slipped on his aviators and grinned at her. "Time to book it, soldier."

"Yes sir!"

Miles pulled out at speeds that might have been too fast but it was worth it to hear Charlie squeal in delight. He slipped in his Bon Jovi tape and the two of them howled along to the songs. Charlie shrieked with laughter at her uncle's antics. "Oh, I don't' think you're old enough for that," he said as Bad Medicine came on.

"Uncle Mi, I have a question."

"Shoot, little duck."

"How come you only visit sometimes?"

"Because South Carolina is far away from Chicago."

"But you could move up here. Then we could have days in the park all the time."

Miles grinned at her enthusiasm. "You just want someone to spoil you."

"Mommy and Daddy always pay attention to Danny and not me. But you like me better right?"

"I love you both, little duck."

"But you play with me more."

"Because Danny is never around."

"Neither are you." Charlie's eyes widened. "Are you sick? Is that why you're always gone?"

"Of course not."

"That's why Danny's always gone. And Mommy too. Do you go to a hospital in South Carolina?"

"Why do you think I'm in a hospital?"

"You wear special ID like Danny does."

"You know those are my dog tags."

"Why do you wear them?"

Miles shook his head. Some days there was nothing Charlie liked more than a good game of twenty questions. "Those are standard Marine issue. I have to wear them."

"Marines are fighters right?"

"Yep. Best fighters in the world."

"Why can't you be a fighter up here?"

"Marines go where they're ordered little duck. In fact, I'm leaving on a long trip very soon."

"Like a vacation?"

"Deployment is not a vacation, little duck."

"De-ploy-ment?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?"

Miles rubbed his forehead. "It…uh…it means I'm going to go fight a war."

"What's a war?"

"Something I pray you never experience."

"That doesn't' answer my question."

"It's when people do a lot of fighting."

"Mommy says people shouldn't' fight."

"Little duck, I wish it was that simple."


End file.
